Aaroniero Arruruerie (Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Aaroniero Arruruerie is the 9th Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army. He is the only remaining first-generation Espada and the only one of their numbers to have once been a Gillian-class Hollow, having increased his power far beyond its former bounds by consuming tens of thousands of other Hollows and gaining their abilities. As an Espada, the aspect of death he symbolizes is greed. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 6-B Name: Aaroniero Arruruerie Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Noveno Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Water Manipulation, Absorption (He can absorb souls to gain their abilities, skills, and memories), Regeneration (Low with Resurrección), Possession (Metastacia's abilities allow him to invade the bodies of others and take control of them), Limited Power Nullification (Once a night, a batch of tentacles on Aaroniero's released body can shatter a Zanpakutō), Shapeshifting (He can shapeshift into any Hollow he's absorbed, in addition to Kaien Shiba), Telepathy (He can broadcast whatever he is seeing to his allies), Transformation (With Resurrección), Large Size (Type 1 with Resurrección), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments such as paralysis and fear), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country Level (via this calc) | Country Level '(A Resurrección is similar to a bankai which should be a ten times multiplier) 'Speed: FTL| At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Much faster than in base). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Country Class Durability: Small Country Level, higher with Hierro | Country Level, likely higher, higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days at a time, and Aaroniero can continue fighting even after taking injuries that would be lethal for humans. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters to Kilometers with his abilities Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Glotonería, and Caja Negación. Caja Negación: A device provided to the Espada by Sosuke Aizen, the Caja Negación can be used to isolate a target, trapping them in in a separate dimension from which they cannot escape, but it cannot hold those of Espada-level strength for long. Intelligence: Aaroniero is a cunning and underhanded fighter, having used his ability to shapeshift to manipulate and ambush Rukia by taking on the form of Kaien Shiba, her former mentor, attempting to talk her first into killing herself, and then into killing her allies. Throughout their fight, he exploited this psychological advantage relentlessly, all the while utilizing Kaien's skill in swordsmanship to overwhelm her. On top of Kaien's abilities, he has the knowledge and memories of tens of thousands of Hollows. Weaknesses: Aaroniero is somewhat arrogant and sunlight will nullify the abilities he's developed through Glotonería, revealing his true form. If his glass capsule is broken, he will die. He can only destroy one Zanpakutō a night through Metastacia's ability. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Gran Rey Cero: A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Cognition Synchronization: Aaroniero can telepathically broadcast whatever he's currently viewing and experiencing to his allies. Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. Pesquisa: A perception technique used by Arrancar, which sends out a pulse that detects nearby sources of Reiatsu and gauging their power. Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. Caja Negacion: These cubes are capable of sealing away an enemy from the battlefield for a very long time, even foes that are far stronger, however the time limit for the stronger foes is much shorter than those on the same level as him. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Glotonería: Aaroniero's Resurrección, a deformed tentacle-like appendage with a gaping maw that he keeps concealed in his left hand glove. Its release command is Devour, and when released, it transforms Aaroniero's lower body into a massive blob of flesh with many tentacles. Hollow Absorption: Aaroniero can consume a dead Hollow to gain all of their abilities, skills, and knowledge, on top of their Reiatsu, increasing his power and allowing him to shapeshift into any Hollow he's absorbed. He has absorbed around 33, 650 Hollows, including Metastacia, and through him, he has gained access to the abilities of Kaien Shiba. Nejibana: The Zanpakutō of Kaien Shiba, with the Shikai release command of Surge, Water and Heaven, transforming the katana into a trident-like weapon that Aaroniero can use to control and create waves of crashing water. Spirit Body Fusion: One of Metastacia's abilities, which allows Aaroniero to invade the body of an opponent by connecting them to his tentacles. This puts them under his control, allowing him to use his abilities from the safety inside their body. Zanpakutō Destruction: If a Shinigami touches a specific patch of tentacles on Aaroniero's body, their Zanpakutō will be destroyed. This ability can only be used once per night. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 6